MAIS UM DIA
by Lady Carol
Summary: Ai pessoal leiam Please e se precisar gritem comigo porque eu quero aprender a fazer isso direito


"MAIS UM DIA" Autor: Lady Carol  
  
----------------- * * * -----------------  
  
Estava um dia espetacular, ainda era de manhã quando Roxton se sentou na mesa e começou a folhear um livro, sem a mínima vontade para ler. O único barulho que se ouvia era o de animais selvagens. Com o calor que fazia, já de manhã, ele estava sem camisa, e sem as botas. Naquele dia ele tinha sido liberado por Challenger, e estava sem nada pra fazer, nada mesmo, até as armas ele já tinha limpado. De repente ele sentiu alguém o abraçar por trás, era Marguerite que tinha acabado de acordar e como sempre mais tarde que os outros.  
- Bom dia, meu gostoso!! Ela suspirou no ouvido dele, enquanto  
colocava a cabeça entre a linha do pescoço dele, e as mãos no seu  
tórax.( Não podia faltar o Tórax) Bom dia meu amor, parece que alguém acordou de bom humor. Ele dizia enquanto dava um daqueles seus sorrisos. Onde está o resto do pessoal? O Challenger resolveu que hoje ninguém precisava fazer nada pra ele, e saiu por ai pra tentar achar umas daquelas plantas... Ohhh e você não se ofereceu para ir com ele?!? Marguerite interrompeu antes que ele terminasse. Mas é claro que eu me ofereci, mas ele disse que eu deveria passar mais tempo com vocês, na verdade hoje eu também não estava com a menor vontade de sair por aí. A Verônica e a Finn aproveitaram para sair rapidinho antes que Challenger mudasse de idéia, disseram que só voltam a noite. Melhor, nós vamos poder ficar sozinhos o dia todo. Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e o soltou olhando em volta. Roxton já sabia o que ela queria. Eu fiz café pra você, está ali na cozinha. É por isso que eu te amo!! Ela deu outro beijo nele dessa vez nos lábios e foi em direção a cozinha. Roxton virou na direção dela. E é só por isso que você me ama? Não Lord Roxton você tem muitos outros.... como eu posso dizer... atributos.  
  
Ela deu sorrisinho malicioso. Eles iam começar seus joguinhos quando escutaram um choro de bebê. Marguerite olhou pro Roxton que começou a levantar da mesa... Deixa que eu pego ele... Ele disse indo em direção ao quarto. Em quanto isso Marguerite pegou algumas coisas pra tomar café e colocou encima da mesa. Alguns minutos depois Roxton voltou do quarto com o bebê no colo, que agora não estava mais chorando. O bebê deles William Roxton está com 6 meses agora, quando soube que estava gravida, Marguerite quase teve um ataque e colocou a culpa em Roxton por isso, como se ele tivesse feito o filho sozinho. Mas quando a barriga dela começou a crescer e ela pode sentir o bebê, adorou a idéia de ter um filho, ainda mais porque esse filho era de Roxton também, e agora era a mãe mais coruja do mundo. Roxton chegou perto de Marguerite com o bebê, que agitava os bracinhos no ar e que quando viu sua mamãe começou a sorrir. Olha mamãe quem acordou!! Disse Roxton. Oi meu amor... Marguerite passou a mão na cabeça dele e lhe deu um beijo na testa .- Agora você vai ficar um pouquinho com o papai enquanto eu tomo meu café e lavo a louça. Lá vou eu pro meu serviço de babá... Como se você não gostasse John. Marguerite disse sorrindo pra ele que lhe deu um beijo e foi em direção ao sofá.  
  
Marguerite já tinha terminado de tomar café e já estava lavando a louça. Roxton estava deitado no sofá levantando a criança no ar que não parava de rir. Sorrindo também ele começou a soprar a barriga do seu filho que dava gargalhadas. Marguerite deu uma olhada na direção deles e sorriu. John pára de chacoalhar ele... daqui a pouco ele tem que mamar e vai ficar enjoado. Tudo bem eu já parei!! Ele disse enquanto deitava a criança no seu peito. – A mamãe sempre estragando nosso diversão, né filho!?! Falta muito aí Marguerite?  
Marguerite que estava de costas pra ele nem se virou pra responder. Se vocês não tivessem largado toda a louça do café aqui eu já teria terminado... Iiihhh a mamãe está ficando brava.... Roxton olhou pra ela que continuava de costas pra ele. – Você esta vendo a mamãe filho? O bebê estava quietinho com a cabeça encostada no peito do Roxton numa posição que dava pra ele ver sua mãe. – Bonita essa visão não é? O papai escolheu direitinho.... Sabe como se faz pra conseguir uma dessa? Johnnnnn!!!! Você já ouviu o que você esta falando.... Marguerite falou da cozinha, mas Roxton nem ligou e continuou falando. Papai vai te ensinar... quando você encontrar uma mulher como a sua mãe, bonita, temperamental e tudo mais, olha que é difícil de achar hein , e você perceber que é essa que você quer, você vai lá e irrita ela bastante... se mesmo irritada ela continuar linda, você vai e casa com ela. É fácil, foi isso que o papai fez.  
  
A bebê sorria como se estivesse entendendo o que John falava mas na verdade ele gostava era do som se sua voz. Marguerite, que já tinha terminado de lavar a louça, chegou perto do sofá e pegou o bebê em quanto Roxton se sentou pra dar espaço para ela sentar. Will não escuta o que seu pai esta falando porque foi a mamãe que escolheu ele, se eu não quisesse ele, não iria adiantar nada ele me querer. E você tem que ser muito gentil com as moças.... Marguerite falava em quanto ia abrindo a blusa para dar de mamar para William, a criança prestava atenção em tudo com os olhos bem abertos, os olhos iguais aos de Marguerite. Mas já estava começando a ficar agitada, por causa do tempo que Marguerite estava levando para desabotoar a blusa. Eu não disse que não é pra ele ser gentil com as mulheres meu amor.... Ainda mais porque eu sei que ele vai arrasar os corações das meninas mesmo sem querer. Eu detesto concordar com você John, mas é verdade, com esse sorriso, e esse charme que ele tem igual ao seu, não vai ter mulher que resista... Marguerite você acabou de confessar que eu sou irresistível.... Ele sorriu pra ela- e eu nunca pensei que eu iria dizer isto de outro homem mas nosso filho é muito bonito. Nós fizemos direitinho não foi?  
Os dois começaram a rir, e o bebê já estava meio sonolento nos braços  
da Marguerite, mas não largava o bico do seio dela. Engraçado John, ele começa a dormir, mas se eu for tentar tirar ele daqui, ele já acorda e segura a minha blusa. É porque ele é um garoto esperto....  
  
~~~~~  
  
Algum tempo depois Marguerite veio do quarto, e foi pra varanda onde  
Roxton estava sentado, ela chegou perto dele e ele a puxou fazendo com  
que ela sentasse no seu colo. Ele já dormiu? Já... Ela respondia e ia chegando mais perto dele colocando os braços em volta do seu pescoço. – Por que, tem alguma coisa em mente? Sim, eu vou tomar banho.... Ele disse e foi levantando fazendo com que Marguerite levantasse também. Ela olhou pra ele com uma cara de quem não estava acreditando. Eu pensei que nós íamos namorar um pouquinho... Ela falou desapontada. E quem disse que nós não vamos... vem!!!! Ele pegou ela pela mão e levou pro banheiro e antes mesmo deles passarem pela porta, Marguerite já estava sem a blusa e tento todas as partes do seu corpo sendo beijadas por John.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Em quanto isso Verônica e Finn tinham ido nadar. Pô, Vê eu já to cansada.... Você quer voltar pra casa Finn? Porque se você quiser nós vamos. Vê é que a gente tá aqui a um tempão, e eu acho que eu quero aproveitar pra treinar minha leitura já que o Challenger largo do nosso pé... Tudo bem, mas eu acho que o Roxton é que não vai gostar de ver a gente tão cedo em casa. Como a gente já sabe ele já conseguiu o que queria faz tempo, então não tem motivo para querer ficar sozinho com a Marguerite o tempo todo, e a casa da árvore é bem grande...  
As duas começaram a rir.... Vamos!!! Disse Verônica já tomando o caminho para a casa da árvore.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As duas chegaram na casa da árvore, e quando desceram do elevador ouviram uns sons vindos de algum lugar da casa. Mas o que é isso, será que tem alguém ferido... Finn disse olhando para Verônica com uma cara de assustada. Tem alguém gritando...  
As duas correram na direção dos sons, quando chegaram no local....  
  
Isso John , continua assim....  
  
Era Marguerite gritando, e só parava quando Roxton a beijava na boca.  
Os dois estavam fazendo sexo embaixo do chuveiro.  
Finn e Verônica olharam uma pra outra, tentando não rir mas não  
conseguiram. Caíram na gargalhada. Do jeito que a Marguerite grita parece que o Roxton ta matando ela. Finn disse sem parar de rir.  
As duas estavam quase rolando no chão quando Roxton e Marguerite se  
deram conta que elas tinham chego em casa.  
- Mas que droga... Ele disse largando Marguerite e enfiando a cabeça  
pra fora da cortina.- Hei, vocês duas, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Nós viemos pra casa mais cedo... Disse Verônica tentando se controlar. E a quanto tempo vocês estão ai? O suficiente..... E elas começaram a rir de novo, e Roxton ficou todo vermelho. Dá para pelo menos vocês saírem do banheiro pra nós podermos colocar as roupas? Claro?!?! E as duas sairão rindo e foram para cozinha.  
  
Roxton virou pra Marguerite com uma cara de desanimo. É parece que acabou nossa festa.... Não se preocupa meu amor nós ainda temos a noite toda. Ela disse dando um beijo de leve nele. – Eu estou é com vergonha de sair daqui de dentro...  
  
Os dois colocaram as roupas e saíram do banheiro e encontraram  
Verônica e Finn na mesa comendo. Quando as duas viram eles deram uma  
risadinha. Já chega está bem, como se vocês nunca tivessem feito isso... Roxton falou meio bravo. – Todo dia agente reclama por causa do trabalho, e quando o Challenger da um tempo nos seus experimentos fica todo mundo enfiado dentro de casa assim não dá, vocês duas principalmente. John deixa elas... Você também esta aqui Roxton!!! Verônica falou Hei tudo bem, pára John a casa não é nossa. Claro que a casa é de vocês também Marguerite, só não sei o que aconteceu hoje, acho que eu senti falta do trabalho... Eu não senti... Disse Finn bem rápido.  
Todos começaram a rir. Acho que nós não sabemos nos divertir!! Disse Marguerite. Eu sei... Roxton começou a chegar perto dela. John, você só pensa nisso? Na maioria das vezes. Marguerite fez cara de "pára que nós não estamos sozinhos", e ele recuo um pouco. Nós podíamos fazer alguma coisa juntos, que tal um pic-nic, temos a tarde toda. Sugeriu Verônica. To dentro... Finn ficou toda animada. Não sei se eu quero sair com William daqui. Falou Marguerite meio receosa dando uma olhado pro seu marido- E eu vou lá que ele já deve ter acordado. Você quer ir Roxton? Se a Marguerite aceitar... não vejo por que não! Vou preparar a cesta... Verônica ela nem deu a resposta! Eu convenço ela Roxton.  
  
Marguerite subiu as escadas do quarto com Will nos braços. Filho a mamãe não sabe se é bom pra você sair daqui ainda, ir pro meio dessa maldita selva.  
Ele sorriu para ela, e Marguerite não resistiu e deu um beijo nele. Se acontecer alguma coisa com você eu morro meu amor...  
Ela chegou perto do Roxton na cozinha, e a Verônica veio falar com  
ela. Mas primeiro ela falou com William. Oi rapazinho, você puxou a sua mãe né! Dorme o tempo todo... Roxton deu uma risadinha mas parou quando viu a cara da sua mulher. - você está afim de dar um passeio com a Tia Vê, a Tia Finn, o Papai e a Mamãe? Não começa Verônica ele não vai a lugar nenhum. Respondeu Marguerite. Marguerite uma hora ele vai ter que sair daqui, você não vai prender ele dentro de casa... Ela está certa meu amor... Mas ele é tão pequeno John.... Ela olhou pra ele - tudo bem!!!!! Eu vou pegar algumas coisas pra ele arrumem as coisas. Essa é a minha garota...  
  
Quando já estava tudo pronto, eles se juntaram para sair, Verônica pegou a cesta, Marguerite estava com William no colo e Roxton estava com duas mochilas. Finn você não vai ajudar a carregar nada? E Marguerite meu amor acho que não é preciso levar isso tudo para o bebê. É a minha condição John.... Qualé galera vamo sai fora, se não a gente não aproveita nada. Finn disse indo em direção ao elevador.  
  
Antes dela chegar lá o elevador começou a descer e logo depois a subir, Roxton largou as mochilas e pegou armas e foi pra frente de sua mulher e ficou esperando. O que é isso agora hein? Ele falou  
  
Quando o elevador parou eles respiraram aliviados. Que droga George!! Roxton falou largando as armas. Por que toda essa tensão pessoal? Nós não estávamos esperando ninguém Challenger, você nos deu um susto, por que você voltou antes da hora? Perguntou Marguerite. Deve ser um complor querida! Cochichou Roxton no ouvida de Marguerite que deu um sorriso. É porque eu achei uns insetos muitos interessantes que fazem.... George, George... vá direto ao ponto!!! Cortou Marguerite Eu me distrai com os insetos e não fui pegar as plantas que eu precisava, então eu quero que Verônica e Finn vão até lá pega-las pra mim, e Roxton quero que você de uma olhada no moinho, quando eu passei lá não parecia muito bom. Estou indo para o meu laboratório, se precisarem de mim.... Ele foi para o laboratório e todos ficaram ali parados. É parece que a folga durou pouco... Roxton você pegou a melhor parte, é só chegar lá e voltar e dizer que já fez tudo, agora eu a Finn temos que voltar com uma planta especifica. Eu me livrei dessa, mas nós deveríamos ter aproveitado mais a folga. De repente George Challenger saiu de dentro do laboratório. Ei vocês estão aí ainda, andem logo que depois eu tenho mais algumas coisas para vocês fazerem, a ciência não para, e Marguerite vê se larga essa criança e vem me ajudar você está muito mole mulher.... CHALLENGER!!!!!! Todos falaram juntos. O que foi ?!?!?  
  
FIM... 


End file.
